We all Fall
by Juleryboolery
Summary: I fell, I fall, Im falling. Troypay love. ]


We all fall.  
some fall hard, some fall fast, some get pushed off the edge,  
But the point is there's always someway that we will fall.

Falling -  
Is it really something that should be feared?  
Or should it be celebrated.  
If you never fall you will never fly.  
so does that mean we want to fall?

I fell.  
I fall.  
I'm falling.

Its something that's happening everyday,  
Its something you cant hide.  
Sometimes its something you don't want to hide.  
Sometimes you want to reach for help.

But fear holds you back.  
And then you become nothing but the fallen.  
They are the ones that are feared.  
Because the only way they will ever fly  
is if someone finally realises there cry.

I fell  
I fall

I'm falling.  
I'm fallen.

Thankyou.

……………….  
"Uh… Why thankyou miss Evans, That was simply touching." That was all that was said, that was the only bit of praise she accepted. The rest was snickers of "I bet she paid someone to write it" or "She's such a fake". She walked back to her seat trying to ignore the comments that were being thrown at her. "Bitch, slut, liar" she took a deep breath and sighed. The world of Sharpay Evans wasn't the same. It never would be again.

The bell finally sounded as well as the ever annoying yet familiar tune of snickers and hatred. She picked up her books and placed everything one on top of the other, eager to get out of the torture room.

She sighed as her teacher finally signalled they could leave. Books in hand she strutted out of the door. Taking a left and turning into the locker corridor, just like she would every Wednesday.

She pulled on the door of her locker, opening it with a loud "CLANG" sound. "ah, stupid locker" she placed her books inside and proceeded to get her purse and designer carry bag out.

Finally the day was over. Well almost over. All she had left was her free hour in the music room. Something she found to be completely relaxing. It was somewhere she could write and sing and just be.

She walked towards the room, keeping her icy façade up. Noticing music coming from under the door, she carefully opened it very slowly. It creaked. And the figure that had been singing so nicely before was suddenly giving her the biggest confused stare ever.

She smiled very softly before taking a breath to speak "Im sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

He looked at her with a straight face before picking up his stuff and walking towards the door " No, don't sweat it, I have to go I should be at practice anyway." He walked towards the door, swinging it open.

"troy.." she called out causing him to turn around inside the doorway. "You sounded really good before" she looked at the ground and then back at him "thanks" he smiled, before continuing his way out the door.

She smiled and walked over to where he use to be sitting, She placed her hands on top of the seat, gently trailing across it with her fingertips. She smiled and sat down pulling out a piece of blank paper and a pen.

This was something she was use to, the taste of wood began to etch in her mouth. "ahh stupid pencil, why cant they flavour these things" she muttered to herself, before taking a look at the empty blank page infront of her.

It had been 3 hours, and she still couldn't think of a single word. So much for writing. She couldn't even let her self keep a single idea. Everything to her was just horrible. Nothing fitted. Or she wouldn't let her Believe it did.  
So she was left to gaze at the blankness.

The frustrations were deadly. Don't believe me? Well lets just say the thought of ending it all came into her head more then once. Why couldn't she write? Had she lost all her talent? She wanted to kick and scream.

Have you ever felt like that? Like there's something you want more then ever, But there is no hope there is no way. And every second you have to live with knowing that is completely heartbreaking. Well that's the feeling that has been lying below Sharpay for the past 2 weeks.

The tears started to form in her eyes. At a time like this, there was nothing she could do but cry. There was nothing she wanted to do but scream, and there was everything and more telling her to just disappear.

She felt the slight trickle of a tear run down her cheek, this was enough to push her over the edge. She picked up the vase on top of the small piano and slammed it into the floor. The sound echoed through the room. Not to mention the halls.

Hearing a door slam not to far off she quickly dropped to the ground and began to clean up the shattered pieces of glass around her. "ahh fucking hell" she screamed as she felt the glass slide against the balm of her hand.  
She looked down to see a whole pool of blood covering her hand. "No… Ahh…"

She was holding her hand tightly when she heard the creek of the door, she turned around hiding her bleeding hand behind her back.. "Bolton, what are you doing here?" she tried to fake a smile, but the glass in her hand was taking its toll.

"Um I heard the smash" he said referring to the smashed vase.  
"oh that, I knocked it off by accident. Silly me" he nodded still staring at the glass. "here I'll help you out" he walked towards her, taking a seat next to her.

"NO! no, that's okay. Really" she said smiling" he looked at her and shook his head "nah its all good." She felt the pain shoot through her hand. "ah" she said flinching. "On second thought, can you do this for me Bolton, I have better things to do then clean up glass" she looked at him and tried to smirk. 

But technically it didn't work because the pain was getting to much. She practicly got up and ran out before screaming "Thanks troy, gtg" . He looked down at the glass next to where she was sitting and noticed blood all over it.

He thought for a second before getting up and running in the direction of where she had gone. "Sharpay wait" He ran down the hall looking down at the small patches of blood. He noticed they lead towards the boys barthroom. He heard the tap start and then a scream. "Sharpay are you okay?"

He pushed on the door, running through towards the sink. "Sharpay what the? He looked at her tears running down her face with blood all over her hand.

"Bolton, what are you doing in here?" She stopped and looked down to see him staring at her hand "Look its fine, just a scratch."

He looked at her in disbelief then back at her hand "let me see!" he practicly screamed at her. She continued to whimper, slightly taken back by the fact he had actually yelled. "be careful Bolton, it hurts"

He took her hand and placed it in his own. She felt shivers run down the back of her spine. He picked up some wet tissues and began to press lightly on the cut. "shhh.. Just stop crying okay!" he said grumpily.

She kept her mouth shut not bothering to say another word. The tears ran down her face. But she tried very hard to stop making noises.

He looked up at her and saw the scared and upset look on her face. "Sharpay, why'd you do it?" he looked at her intently trying to get a straight answer out of her "I mean why would you go and hurt your self, your life isn't that bad"

She looked him with very confused eyes "I.. wait. You think I did this to myself on peropus." Her eyes shot to the ground. I mean sure she had thought about it. But never like that. She just wasn't that sort of person.

He looked at her supirsed "You mean you didn't?" He paused and watched her reaction. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have even suggested that you did" he moved farward and applied slightly more pressure to her hand "I Just heard the smash, and then I saw the blood"

She looked at him and frowned "I.."  
He smiled gently at her and took her other hand "Come on I think we need to get you to the hospital."

"why??" She asked suddenly freaking out. "Its fine troy. Really it is" she looked at the blood soaking through her bandage,

He looked at her seriously "Sharpay, there's a chunk of fucking glass sticking out of your hand, and I think its deep, so your going to go to the hospital and your going to let me take you"

She stood sort of shocked but didn't bother to fight it. It was pretty clear he was not going to budge on his decision. 


End file.
